


How to properly ask a girl to Homecoming Dance (or how Liam and Hayden became a thing)

by dunbarisms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Tumblr Prompt, aka where Lydia is an awesome friend and hayden is a little jealous puppy, liam is awkward as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunbarisms/pseuds/dunbarisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Dunbar never thought that asking a girl for a date would be that difficult, then again, the girl herself was Hayden Romero so he should've guessed. 3 times he tried to ask her to a date and failed and that 1 time he got it right. [femmefatalty suggested Liam tries to ask Hayden out on a date. Key word: tries. (Could be a 5+1 thing or not). + Anonymous suggested: Liam tries to take Hayden to Homecoming Dance.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to properly ask a girl to Homecoming Dance (or how Liam and Hayden became a thing)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made it a 3+1 thing because I ran out of ideas but I hope you all enjoy it. Just like the other one, this takes place in a hopeful future after or mid-season 5, alright?

**1.**

The first time he tried to invite her to a date was actually when they were on sixth grade. He isn’t sure it would count since they were eleven and back then he would’ve just wanted to share his toys with her and ice-cream. But He had planned it to go after break time, he already told his dad he wanted to go for ice-cream after school so he thought it would be nice to share it with her.

Hayden wasn’t shy, but she surely didn’t talked much and it was a little bit intimidating, despite the fact it was ** _HIM_** who had a condition that made him a ticking time bomb ready to explode. But she had agreed to meet him by his locker because he wanted to give her something.

And then he got into a fight with Tim. He didn’t meant to, but Tim was always a bully and he had heard; so did everyone; that Liam’s parents were going on their separate ways and taunted Liam about it. He didn’t mean to start a fight but all he saw was red before the first punch was thrown and he didn’t stopped until he heard someone else scream. Hayden was covering her nose, blood dripping through her fingers before he realized what he did.

“Hayden, wait, I didn’t meant---” But her fist was already landing on his own nose, breaking it just as he did with hers.

He never asked her anything after that.

**2.**

They are at Scott’s place and it’s the middle of sophomore year and the Homecoming Dance was just around the corner. It was supposed to be at the beginning of the year but with everything that went down with the Doctors and the dead bodies, no parent wanted their kids on school at night with **_MURDERERS_** on the loose.

They had grown close after they got taken by the doctors, and he was wary around the pack because of how they used her as bait, despite the ‘sorry’ words and how Hayden was okay because they tried to keep her safe. Still, they were his friends.

The pack meeting ended late at night and since her car was still on the mechanic, he took her home. The silence wasn’t bothering; they both liked it, as the music stayed in the background. It’s then that he takes some courage to finally bring the topic at hand and speak, clearing his throat to call her attention.

“So---are you going to the homecoming dance?” He asked and Mason would be proud of how casual he sounded about it. Hayden’s eyes narrow him, maybe trying to find some sarcasm in his words but found none.  He swears he sees a little smile on her lips before she shrugs it off.

“My friends want me to go. But I don’t have a date.” One could argue that in the 21st century one didn’t needed a date to go to prom but it was homecoming and it was the biggest deal for a sixteen year old girl. Liam finally stops the car right next to her house and she doesn’t move and he can swear she might be waiting for **_SOMETHING_** to happen.

“Right. I don’t have one either.” Liam points out and she just nods, there is a small skip of a beat on her heart but he tries to ignore it, so as to ignore his own. “So, I think it would be nice, you know, since I don’t have a date and you don’t have either, that maybe---”

There is a loud **_KNOCK_** coming from the car window that makes them both jump on their seats. Clarke Romero was standing there looking nothing but pissed off. “Hayden, I told you I had to work double shift tonight and I needed you at home.”

Hayden turns to give Liam an apologetic smile and he just nods, watching her leave with a very loud Clarke toward her door. His forehead found the edge of the wheel shortly after as he groans in frustration.

**3.**

Two weeks until Homecoming and he haven’t figured out how to ask her to go with him. So he asked an expert on girl problems and how to handle dating. Lydia Martin. No one in school was better than her to give him some advices on how exactly approach Hayden or any girl in general. It helped they were friends so it wasn’t awkward when he approached her in the hallways of school after her only senior class.

“I need help asking Hayden out for Homecoming.” Liam blunts it all out, and after the initial shock she gave him a small smirk in return, amused at how he was acting.  “Please?” He adds cerulean eyes casted down before feeling a hand on his back.

“Sure. And since I’m obviously **THAT** good at dating advice, we will also talk about how you should dress.” And she began talking, guiding him toward the halls to the break room without noticing that Hayden had been staring the whole deal.

Hayden wasn’t jealous of Lydia. _No._ Well, maybe she was _a little_ jealous of how close the two of them seemed to be and well, Lydia was everything a girl could aspire to be. Her hands gripped tightly on her books as she watched the strawberry blonde fix Liam’s hair as the young beta looked down, a nervous laugh coming from his lips.

And she gripped so tightly she clawed the side of her books. Damn.

Liam tried to speak to her after that but she simply avoided him, every goddamn time, even when they had to take seats together in class.

**4\. The one time he got it right.**

One week before homecoming and he had been completely ignored by Hayden. So he took the most common thing a boy could do in this situation and climbed through her window, giving a slight knock on it to call her attention. Brown eyes open wide at the sight of the beta just there waiting to be open before her expression turned serious.

“What are you doing here, Liam? It’s the middle of the night.”

“You had been ignoring me all week.” Liam said as he invited himself over to her bedroom and straightens up his jacket, before his clear eyes found her dark ones. “And I wanted to tell you something.” And he took a step closer to where she stood, taking her off guard as her arms fall from her chest to her sides and she is biting her lower lip.

“What?” Despite every attempt to sound tough, she only got a little choked tone and curious tone.

“Will you go to the Homecoming Dance with me? If you don’t have a date yet, of course.” She is left speechless there for a moment and Liam takes this opportunity to ramble because he is nervous and that’s what he does when nervous.  Shoulders shrugging, and even a slight stutter on his words. “I mean---I had been wanting to ask you since forever but I didn’t knew when to do it, despite Lydia saying it to wait for the perfect---”

Her lips find the corner of his own and plant a small yet audible peck there, a smile forming on her mouth as he looked confused for a moment. Hayden nods a few times, before her eyes look down. “Finally. I thought you would never ask.”

He is grinning like an idiot that he doesn’t even get mad when Clarke finds them on the room and the deputy is all concerned at why exactly Liam Dunbar had climbed through her little sister’s bedroom window and why the lights were out.

 

One week later he knocked on the front door this time and watched Hayden come down the stairs in a blue strapless dress and matching heels. Thank god for Lydia finding him a blue tie to match the outfit. He is grinning like an idiot because, while cliché; she might be the prettiest girl he had ever seen at that very moment.

That night they had their first kiss.

And it was all kind of perfect.


End file.
